ryansprettycurefanseriesemporiumfandomcom-20200214-history
It's A Live!
CONTENT WARNING: MODERATE LANGUAGE (Against a scrolling red background with the Ugly NI, '70s style JuGo, and NHK logo, Takashi Edwards says "This is Public TV For Isuten, on viewer-supported JOTO-TV and JOIT-TV." PUBLIC TV FOR ISUTEN flips in, written in Kanji, along with the Ugly NI and '70s style JuGo.) Previously on Pretty Cure Heavy Metal... Backslash resigned, Mac Storeum was fired, and "Tough Rose" Mackane left within days. Soon, they were plotting revenge on Pistols N Flowers. They formed a band they believed would surpass that group as the favorite heavy metal band of the Tri-Cities. Shigeru Korematsu joined as the band was being formed. Shortly afterwards, Rock Temple Pirates broke up under duress, leaving Kato Warando jobless. Soon, he happens upon the Quick Machines Hotel, where the new band, Velvet Beretta, was headquartered. He did a summary audition and was hired as the new lead vocalist on the spot. This was especially troubling to Sakura Cobain, who had started a relationship with Kato. Because now he was part of a band bent on getting revenge on Pistols N Flowers. When last we saw Sakura, she was telling W. Benny Bara the news of Kato's alignment. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (OP: "Hopscotch of Love" by Lovely and Wild Angels) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Today's episode "It's a Live!" ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Here's where we left off: W. Benny Bara, noticing Sakura Cobain waiting for him, says, "Come on in." Sakura says, "I have some bad news." Bara asks, "What is it?" Sakura says, "My boyfriend-to-be, Kato Warando, joined forces with Backslash." Bara, surprisingly, takes it rather well. "I see. I'm glad you told me." Sakura is relieved to see Bara react that way. "Whew. I thought you'd be pissed off." "Me?" Bara asks. "No, no, no-no-no-no-no. In fact, I always wanted someone who could connect the two bands together." Sakura asks, "What two bands?" Bara says, "Pistols N Flowers and Velvet Beretta." Sakura is aghast. "How in hell's name did you know about Velvet Beretta!?" Bara says, "Backslash gave me this note last night, having snuck into band headquarters." Bara shows Sakura the slip. On one side is written CHALLENGE, just like those you see in some chapters of Ranma ½. On the other side is this note that Sakura reads: "To whom it may concern: "Mac Storeum and Tough Rose Mackane and I have formed a new band, called Velvet Beretta. We aim to crush your band this fall in a Battle of the Bands. Prepare to meet thy doom. "-Backslash" Bara says, "I plan on giving these upstarts holy hell at this Battle of the Bands. However, the challenge didn't specify the time or place, just "this fall". "And that," Bara continues, "is why I need you." He then did Uncle Sam's I WANT YOU pose on military recruitment posters. Sakura asks, "What for?" "I want YOU," Bara says, still in that pose, "to serve as diplomat between Pistols N Flowers and Velvet Beretta." Sakura does a military salute and says, "Aye aye, skipper!" Then she marches out of the studio, retaining the military air. I guess she's going to take this whole diplomat thing seriously. Do you? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Monday morning. The start of the first new school day in about a week (sorry about the slow pace during Golden Week!) as Sakura arrives at Isuten Junior High in her dad's 1994 Honda Integra. As soon as she enters room 3D, Kato gestures toward her. She takes her seat next to him. Kato asks, "Did you have a good Golden Week?" Sakura says, "Absolutely. Except for this whole thing about you joining PNF's biggest rival this side of Nirvana, but still." Kato says, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're still not dwelling on my band switch, are you?" Sakura says, "No, actually." Kato says, "Good. I'd hate to see you bitching about the fact that I've joined a band bent on getting revenge on PNF." "That'll be enough of that language, Kato Warando!" Sakura is confused. "W. Benny Bara? What the hell is he doing here?" Bara enters and says, "I am your substitute teacher for today, W. Benny Bara. The regular teacher, Tenchi Miyazaki, told me that he's kind of sick with the common cold and asked me to substitute for him today." Kato says, "Really? Well, I was kind of hoping Backslash would sub." "Detention!" Bara makes it clear with that word that he will not condone promotion of Velvet Beretta while he is teaching. Kato says, "Hey, at least I didn't swear! Why the hell you picking on me? Is it because you hate Backslash's guts?" "That's it!" Bara explodes. "I want a conference with you after school! You too, Miss Cobain." Sakura says, "Hey, I didn't do Jack Squat!" "I know," Bara says. "I want a conference with you just because. You didn't do anything wrong." Sakura is relieved. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- At lunch, Sakura says, "Can you believe it? The W. Benny Bara gave Kato a detention just for promoting Velvet Beretta." Isuzu asks, "When will he ever learn?" "He also wants a conference with him... and me." Shugo is shocked. "Sakura! What the hell did you do to piss him off?" "Nothing," Sakura says. "But I'm pretty damn sure it's important. Otherwise, I'd never get a conference call from a teacher." Rizuka asks, "Is it about Dad? In case you forgot, he replaced Backslash after he left over the direction of the band. Then again, he only participated in Phony Nails Number 9 when the founder went on a tour." Taiko says, "I'm pretty sure it's not about your father, Rizuka. Maybe Mr. Bara wants Sakura to do something important. Like, maybe, run an errand for him." Sakura says, "Oh yeah? Well, I bet he wants to discuss this diplomat business with me, since I have connections to both PNF and Velvet Beretta." Shugo says, "Diplomat? Is it that important? If it is, I'd like to be in on it as soon as you find out what he wants from you." Sakura says, "I'll let you know." Then she continues wolfing down her pizza. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- After school, Sakura calls her dad. "Uh, yeah, I'll be a little late in coming home today. You see, my sub wants a conference with me after school today. Must be very important... thanks. Sayonara." She and Kato then enter room 3D. W. Benny Bara is waiting for them. "Sit down. Have a cookie." Sakura and Kato each take a chocolate chip cookie. They then take a seat. "Now," Bara says, "do you know why I called you here?" Kato says, "Because I praised Backslash?" "Nope, not quite," Bara says. "I'm sorry I lost my temper at you. I just... well, let's just say Backslash has been haunting my dreams ever since I got that challenge." Sakura asks, "Is that what this is about?" Bara says, "You could say that. Mr. Warando, that's the reason why I called you here: because I'd like to know the time and place where this Battle of the Bands will be held." Kato says, "You-Know-Who didn't tell me either. He told me "this fall" too." Bara says, "He wasn't being specific to you either, eh?" Kato mutters, "Canadian." "What?" Kato says, "Canadians say eh at the end of each sentence." "Oh." Bara then says, "Well, anyway, Sakura, I want you to find out when and where Backslash's challenge will take place exactly. But that's not important right now. "Your first mission as official diplomat to Pistols N Flowers is to have Backslash and that Mackane guy help out with this live album I've been planning for a while now. "I just didn't feel motivated to get the album done until now. Your job is to find out what tracks those two want on the live album. "Remember that even though they are no longer a part of my band, they still are co-owners of the Pistols N Flowers name along with me." Sakura says, "I'm up for the job." Bara says, "Excellent! Meet me at the Roxy Recording Studio after school on Tuesday to find out the tracks I want on the album. You two can go home now. DISMISSED!" Sakura and Kato get up and exit. Bara says to himself, "I hope those two will cooperate." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- When she gets home, Sakura says, "W. Benny Bara was my substitute today." Tamaki's eyes widen. "Really? Well, he must've pulled some strings to teach you guys today." Sakura says, "He wants me at the Roxy Recording Studio on Tuesday after school. Wants me to bring a pad of paper and a pencil, I think." Then she goes into her room upstairs. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (Eyecatch 1: Rizuka and Shugo are jamming when Sakura runs past them and grabs the microphone. The PCHM logo appears in the bottom-left corner.) (Eyecatch 2: The camera goes between Isuzu on her bass and Taiko in her drum kit and stops when Sakura with the microphone is in view. The PCHM logo appears in the bottom-left corner.) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- After school on Tuesday (during which Mr. Miyazaki returns after having recovered from a bout with the common cold), Sakura goes to the Roxy Recording Studio. W. Benny Bara is waiting for her. She says, "I told you I'd be here." Bara gives her the thumbs up and says, "Good work." Sakura asks, "So... name a few songs you want on the album." She takes her pad of paper and pen out of her leather jacket pocket as Bara says, "Well, let's see... 'Welcome to the Jumble', 'Night Rain', 'Sweet Girl O' Mine', and 'Heavenly City' are among the songs I want." Sakura asks, "And...?" Bara says, "Come to the Roxy Recording Studio tomorrow and I'll tell you. For now, you'll have to deal with that traitor at Quick Machines Hotel." "Backslash?" "Exactly!" Bara says. "Also, have Tough Rose Mackane tell you what he wants on the album as well. See ya!" With that, Sakura puts the pad of paper and pen back into her leather jacket pocket and runs over to the Quick Machines Hotel. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- When Sakura gets there, she sees a notice on the door. It runs thus: "Out at the Dirty Little Recording Studio. Go down the street and turn left at Mushi Road. Studio is located at third building on the right. -VELVET BERETTA" Sakura says, "Cripes. That'll be inconvenient. At least they told me exactly where they're at right now." Sakura takes a slip of paper (not attached to the pad) and a pen out of her leather jacket pocket and, against the door, writes the following: "Down the street Left at Mushi Road Third building on right" Putting the pen back, she follows the slip's directions to the letter. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- One mile down the street, Sakura comes to a road sign. The sign says MUSHI ROAD. She says, "Yep. That's the road, all right." She goes down the left side. As soon as she's on the road, she turns to the right and starts side-stepping to the left, keeping track of the buildings. Somewhere down the line, she does a 180º turn and says, "Remember, I trust what the sign told me, and I sometimes go to the extreme." She does another 180º turn and keeps side-stepping until finally... "The Dirty Little Recording Studio!" Sakura is amazed at what she sees. "It ain't little, and it sure as hell ain't dirty," she notes. "So why the hell is this called the Dirty Little Recording Studio?" Only I know, and if you're not into hard rock like I am... well, let's just say you'll have to figure it out for yourself. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Entering the spacious and clean Dirty Little Recording Studio, Sakura goes down the corridor to the recording room. She opens the door to find Kato Warando, Shigeru Korematsu, Paul Rivers, "Tough Rose" Mackane, and Mac Storeum rehearsing. They finish quickly, and Sakura steps in and asks, "Which one of you is Backslash?" Backslash steps up and asks, "What can I do for you?" Sakura says, "I'm running an errand for your former employer who wants to do a Pistols N Flowers live album." Backslash says, "Is he, now? I was planning the same thing." Sakura asks, "Which songs do you want on the compilation?" Backslash says, "The only songs I can think of on the top of my head are 'Move to the Metro' and 'Pretty Strung Up'." Sakura writes the song names on the pad of paper and asks, "And you, Tough Rose Mackane, what do you want on the live album?" Mackane asks, "Will 'Mr. Jane' and 'It's So Easy' do?" Writing the song names down, Sakura says, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was just thinking of them right now." Before she leaves, she puts her pad of paper and pen back into her leather jacket pocket and says, "See you guys soon!" Then she hurries out. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- This process continues the next day. However, by the end of the day, enough songs had been gathered on paper to make a double album. At lunch on Thursday, Sakura says, "Man, this diplomat business is easier than I thought!" Shugo says, "I'm proud of you, Sakura. You really know how to keep the peace between rival bands." Isuzu asks, "So what's going to be on the Pistols N Flowers live album?" Sakura says, "That's for me to know and you to find out." Isuzu says, "Oh. Well, I hope the album gets released soon." Sakura says, "You bet it will. I've gathered enough songs from both parties to make a double album." Shugo's eyes widen. "A double album!? Holy crap, that's amazing! I've only written six to eight songs for our first album." Sakura says, "Songs that will be included when we get our record deal. I haven't scheduled a debut concert yet, but our demos sound good so far." Shugo says, "Somehow I'm getting the feeling that the peaceful setting will be broken into by the enemy." Sakura says, "Come on, Shugo! The enemy will only invade us again after pigs fly at this rate." Just then, the girls look out the window and see... you guessed it, flying pigs. Sakura mutters to herself, "Holy crap... I have a really bad feeling about this..." This is one time when Sakura hates to be right about anything. Because pigs flew, and the seven-episode "quiet period" is about to end. Know why? Because Zero is coming back, having cooked up an elaborate plan to get rid of the Cures. I hope you haven't forgotten about the Cures' mission from the Land of Rock, because in the next episode it'll resume without warning. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (ED: "Raw and Wild" by Lovely and Wild Angels) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (Next episode preview) SAKURA: Kato's acting strange. Why did he just now assault me? SHUGO: Sakura... are you thinking what I'm thinking? SAKURA: Yeah. Zero's behind all this. And we're going to pay him back... with interest! ZERO: Not if I have anything to say about it! Prepare to die, Pretty Cure! SAKURA: Oh my God. Remember when I said Mansonia would come back when pigs flew? RIZUKA: Come to think of it, yeah. SAKURA: Well, this is one time I hate being right. Next episode: "Zero's Last Stand"! We're coming live and loaded!﻿